Torn Between Two Lovers
by AnnaaBananaa23
Summary: When Everyone Returns To Tree Hill Four Years Later For Brooke & Chase's Engagement Party, Fights Break Out And Affairs Begin.A Season 5 Fanfic, With Nachel, Leyton, Brase, Minor Naley, Some Skevin And Brucas Angst. Rachel V Haley. BRP Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Torn Between Two Lovers 

Basic Info: Nathan & Haley are married, living in Tree Hill with their son James. Brooke and Chase are engaged and are living in Tree Hill. Lucas is living in Virginia and is single. Peyton and Rachel share an apartment in New York and are both single.

You can watch a promo/trailer I made here: size=1 width=100% noshade>

Chapter 1

The Scott Residence 

"James! Lets go outside and shoot some hoops!" Nathan called to his son.

James rolled his eyes, "But Dad… I'm watching TV!"

"Do you want to turn out like me and become a Basketball coach at a high school, or do you want play in the NBA?"

"OK Dad." James sighed and got up.

Haley had been listening in from the kitchen. " Nate, you push him too much! He's only 5."

"Haley you know nothing about the game or how much it means to us, so stay out of it shorty!" Nathan was angry, Haley knew he loved basketball and he wanted the same success he'd had for his son.

Haley looked slightly taken aback, and she almost choked on her apple. "Nathan! Just because I'm only 4 foot 11 doesn't mean you can use that against me!"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Whatever. Always and Forever?" He knew it would work on her.

Haley walked over to Nathan and hugged him, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before picking up his basketball and taking James outside.

" Okay son, you've got a tournament next week and you're out of shape, we're gonna stay out here all night is that's what it takes. Now make 10 free throws in a row. Miss one... 10 press-ups."

"But Dad! I'm tired!" James dropped the ball.

"Do as I say or now allowance for a month."

* * *

Brooke and Chase's apartment 

Chase walked in the door. "Hey babe I'm home!"

Brooke ran up and jumped into his arms

" Hey fiancé!" She said excitedly.

Chase proposed to her yesterday and it was all Brooke could think about

Chase laughed. "So what have you been up to today?"

" Well I called basically everyone in the phonebook, then I started designing my wedding dress." Brooke grinned.

Chase looked shocked and almost dropped Brooke, but instead he carried her over to the couch and sat her down

"Wedding dress?" His hands were shaking.

" Well duh! You did propose to me yesterday."

"But don't you think it's a little soon to start making wedding plans?" Even though he had proposed, Chase didn't think they would start making wedding plans for at least a couple of months.

"Well I figured that if we're so madly in love, we should have the wedding as soon as possible. Then I get to be Mrs Chase Adams!"

* * *

Author's note:

Hey people, hope you liked the first chapter, please review )

Anna. 30/07/07


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton & Rachel's Apartment

Phone rings

"Rach, can you get that please hun!" Peyton called through to the kitchen.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Reading" Peyton replied blandly.

"Vogue magazine?" Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, but eventually picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach... Its Brooke"

"Brooke, as in the girl who hasn't called in what, five months?" Rachel replied quite taken aback. After high school her and Brooke had been really close for the first year or so. But Brooke hadn't been in contact with either her or Peyton for months. Rachel felt like putting the phone down.

"Err" Brooke paused awkwardly. "Yeah I guess. Look Rach I'm really sorry I've just been really busy with work. But I do have some really great news." Brooke's tone of voice had suddenly changed.

Rachel decided to find out what she had to say. "What?" She said trying to sound excited.

"I'm getting married!" Brooke practically screamed down the phone. "Chase proposed last night. The ring is beautiful!"

"Wow, Brooke that's really great!"

"Yeah it is, but there's more. I want you and Peyton to be my bridesmaids." Brooke was nervous, she didn't know if Rachel would accept.

"It would be an honour to be your bridesmaid... You crazy bitch." Rachel grinned.

"Great! Do you think Peyton will want to be too?"

"I'm sure she will, even though you haven't been in touch she still loves you." Rachel said reassuringly. "Besides, this is a great bribe to get us to be friends with you again."

Brooke laughed. "Ok then. We're having an engagement party next Tuesday at our house. Can you make it?"

"I have a photo shoot Tuesday morning, but I should be able to get there."

"Brill. I would talk to Peyton but I have a meeting soon. Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Sure."

"Bye Rach."

"See you soon Brookie!" Rachel put the phone down and walked into the living room.

"Who was it?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke."

Outside A Book Shop In Virginia.

"Mr Scott! Mr Scott!" A photographer called to get his attention.

Lucas turned around and squinted for the camera. Then got into his car and drove home. His newest book had just been released and it had sold 5 million copies in the first weekend.

Lucas was living in a seven-bedroom house with 10 acres of land surrounding. He had four cars and a basketball court in his garden. He had everything he ever wanted, except the girl. He had only really been in love twice, but he messed up both relationships.

Lucas' mobile phone rings

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke." A female voice replied.

Lucas' heart almost skipped a beat. "Brooke?"

"Yeah it is. How've you been?" Brooke smiled.

"Good, I just got home from promoting my new book." Lucas was surprised. He hadn't spoken to Brooke since Rachel's party after graduation… But he had thought about her and he had been desperate to call her, but could never bring himself to.

"Cool, your new book sounds really good. I might actually buy it." Brooke laughed. Before she had met Lucas, books had meant nothing to her.

Lucas smiled. "So… why did you call?"

"Well… I've got some great news. I'm getting married!" Brooke said excitedly, but scared how the news would affect him.

Lucas was shocked, and speechless.

"Luke? You still there?"

Lucas nervously laughed. "Yeah. That's awesome Brooke! Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Chase. We've been living together since I finished college."

Lucas' fake smile faded and he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"We're having an engagement party next Tuesday. You wanna come?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Brilliant! Its at my house, 323 Honister Heights, Tree Hill."

"OK, I'll be there." Lucas said. "Bye Brooke"

"See ya Luke."

Lucas ended the call and wiped a tear from his eye. Was he still in love with Brooke?

06/08/07


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Taylor Household

"Babe, the doorbell just rang! Can you get it?" Bevin called down to her husband.

"Sure thing, Bev." Skillz opened the door to a familiar brunette.

"Hey Skillz!" Brooke hugged him. "Is Bevin home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs fixing her hair or something." Skillz laughed. "Come in pretty lady."

"Thanks Skillz." Brooke stepped in, and just at that moment Bevin came running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head.

"BROOKE!" She shouted, and gave Brooke a hug.

"I'll be in the pool if you need me, alright?" Skillz said walking off.

"Hey girlie, what did you do to your hair?" Brooke could see a strand of purple coming out of Bevin's towel.

Bevin laughed. "I thought it was time for a change. Everyone's got purple hair now."

"Name one person"

"Joss Stone..." Bevin paused. "OMG! What have I done?"

Bevin ran to the mirror and took the towel off her head. Her hair was now a deep shade of purple. "AARRRGGHHHH!!!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over to Bevin. "Its not permanent is it?" She tried hard not to laugh.

"On the packet it said 30 washes." Bevin looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

"Well you better start washing, because I'm not having a purple haired maid of honour for my wedding!" Brooke smiled.

Bevin's eyes lit up and she turned around to face Brooke. "You want me to be your maid of honour?"

"Yeah, over the last couple of years you've always been there for me." Brooke took both of Bevin's hands in her own. And Bevin pulled her into a tight embrace, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Rachel & Peyton's Apartment

"Brooke"

Peyton looked up from her magazine, into Rachel's eyes and bland facial expression. "Brooke Davis?"

"Yes Brooke Davis! How many Brookes do we know?" Rachel laughed.

"What did _she_ want?" Peyton asked.

"She's getting married Peyton." Rachel paused, and left out the next part.

"Brooke! Getting married. Now, that's a laugh." Peyton shook her head. "Are we even invited?"

"She wants us to be her bridesmaids."

Peyton smirked. "Tell me you said no."

"Why would I do that? She apologized for not keeping in touch recently."

"Well I'm not being that bitch's bridesmaid."

"Peyton! She's your best friend!" Rachel said angrily.

"Not anymore she isn't."

"Just think about it." Rachel said calmly, she didn't want to upset Peyton.

Author's Note: I've had a few comments from people asking about Nachel. It will happen lol ;)

09/08/07


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuesday

Brooke & Chase's house

Brooke had spent all day preparing and cleaning her house to get it ready for the party. She had just finished and was admiring her work when Chase crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"How did I end up with a girl like you?" He kissed her neck.

"Hmmm, I'd put it down to your cuteness… And your ass of course!" Brooke laughed and Chase spun her around to face him. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun. We haven't seen some old friends for a while… Is Peyton coming?"

Brooke frowned. "I don't know… I hope so, I really miss her and I don't want her to be mad with me."

"Did you tell her why you hadn't been in contact?"

"No. I told Rachel that I've been busy with work."

"You need to tell them the truth Brooke."

"I know, and I will." Brooke looked upset and was staring at the floor.

"Come here babe." Chase pulled Brooke into a hug and he rocked her gently as she burst into tears.

* * *

Four Hours Later 

Brooke and Chase's house is full of people, including all their close high school friends. Everyone is there except Rachel and Peyton.

Lucas had just arrived, when he walked in the door James ran up and hugged him. "Uncle Lukey!!"

"How you doing buddy?" Lucas laughed and picked James up.

"Great! I've been practising my ball skills and I can beat you one on one for sure now!!"

"I'm sure you can." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Luke, can you get that please!" Brooke called over to him.

"Sure." Lucas walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway were two beautiful girls. "Peyton." Lucas was speechless. Rachel laughed, patted him on the shoulder and walked past to talk to Bevin. Lucas continued to stare wide jawed at Peyton.

"Hey Luke." Peyton blushed. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Brooke was introducing Rachel to Chase's parents. While shaking Chase's father's hand Rachel gave him a suggestive look. Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her aside.

"Rachel! That's Chase's Dad!" Brooke shouted.

"But he's hot, and only what…" Rachel looked at him and tilted her head in thought.

"Forty-seven! And married! But I guess that never stopped you before." Brooke laughed. "Look, can you just focus your sexual thoughts on someone else tonight?"

"Fine!" Rachel poured herself another glass of wine and looked around the room. She saw a man of about twenty-two, with dark hair sitting alone in the corner. She walked over to him. "Nate!" Long time no see!"

"Hey Rach… Thee Supermodel!" Nathan laughed and got up to hug her.

* * *

11/08/07 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke was sitting on the staircase looking miserable. Haley saw and went to talk to her.

"Hey Tigger, why the long face? Budge up." Haley sat down next to Brooke.

"Its nothing Hales…" Brooke turned her face towards the wall so Haley wouldn't see her crying.

"Come on Brooke, I know you better than that." Haley linked arms with Brooke. "Talk to me!"

"Its Peyton… She won't talk to me, and I… I don't know if I can tell her yet. You, Bev, Nate and Chase are the only ones who know." Brooke turned to face Haley. "Can you maybe talk to her?"

Haley wiped a tear from Brooke's eye and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Peyton was talking to Skillz in the kitchen when Haley walked in. "Hey Skillz, can I speak to Peyton for a minute?"

"Sure thing Hales." Skillz walked off.

"Why the hell haven't you talked to Brooke?" Haley shouted.

Peyton looked taken aback. "Because she's full of shit and hasn't talked to her so-called best friend in months!"

"Bitch… You have NO idea what Brooke is going through right now. Have you even tried to call her?"

Peyton looked at the floor, and then smirked. "Hales, you've _also _ignored us for ages. What have you been going through? Marriage troubles? I may not have talked to you but I've kept in touch with Nate."

Haley slapped Peyton. By now everyone was watching, Mouth had turned off the music but the girls hadn't even noticed. "You bitch!" Peyton pounced on Haley and shoved her to the ground; Haley pulled Peyton's hair causing her to scream. Peyton pinned her to the ground and punched her twice in the face.

Just then Brooke and Rachel shoved past some people to see what was going on. They both looked shocked when they saw, Rachel grabbed Peyton and pulled her off and Brooke gave Haley a hand up.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rachel asked.

"She slapped me." Peyton said adjusting her dress.

"You bastard!" Rachel slapped Haley, Peyton pulled her back but Rachel shook off her hand.

Haley let out a cry of pain as she grasped her red cheek. Rachel was about to hit her again when Nathan stepped in and pulled the raging redhead back.

"Peyton! Haley's nose is bleeding!" Brooke cried, handing Haley a towel. "What was this about?"

Peyton laughed. "You, bitch." Brooke turned away from Haley and took a step closer to Peyton.

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"Fine! So you want me to be your bridesmaid after months of silence?"

Brooke was barely holding herself together. "I- I" She tried to speak but no words would come out.

"I think we should go upstairs and talk." Bevin intervened. Everyone in the house was still watching.

* * *

Bevin, Rachel, Peyton, Brooke and Haley went up to Brooke's bedroom. "Just like old times huh?" Rachel nudged Peyton and laughed.

"Brooke, you were ermm saying?" Peyton asked, but Brooke didn't seem fit to speak.

"She has cancer Peyton!" Haley exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Peyton's eyes widened and Rachel gasped. Brooke sat on her bed and began to cry uncontrollably. Peyton walked sat next to her and put one hand on her back, then pulled her into an awkward hug, which Brooke returned causing Peyton to burst into tears as well.

* * *

20/08/07 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Downstairs**

****

Bevin had persuaded the girls to come downstairs and to try to enjoy the rest of the party. She had decided to make a speech about Brooke and Chase. Bevin stood on a chair and started tapping her champagne glass with a fork; no one was paying any attention to her so she started whacking her glass viciously, until it broke. The shock caused Bevin to stumble off the chair.

Rachel, who was watching the blonde, almost choked on her pizza and laughed so much that she fell backwards and landed on Nathan's lap. The pair started laughing, and Nathan was tickling her. Haley was looking for Brooke when Nathan & Rachel caught her eye, he was whispering things in her ear that caused Rachel to kink her eyebrow She was shocked at what she saw, and walked away swiftly, to make sure Nathan didn't see her.

* * *

**Nathan & Haley's car**

Nathan, Haley & James were driving home from the party, and Haley was driving like a mad woman.

"Hales, just slow down ok, you almost ran over an old lady back there!" Nathan said firmly.

"I saw you talking to her! Why were you talking to that... Thing?"

"Who are you talking about?!" Nathan replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Haley took her eyes away from the road and gave Nathan a dirty look. "You know full well who I'm talking about!! Rachel! The fucking whore!"

"HALEY! Keep your eyes on the road. And to answer your question, I was just being pleasant. Anyway from what I heard, you started the argument."

Haley just shook her head and continued driving.

"That Rachel lady is really pretty, is she related to us?" James asked.

There was an awkward silence; Nathan didn't want to respond to his son in case he said the wrong thing.

"No honey. She's just a _**friend **_of your father." Haley said, emphasising the word friend.

* * *

**Back at Brooke and Chase's house**

Peyton and Lucas had stayed behind to help clear up. Brooke, who was sitting in the next room, was watching them with a smirk on her face. Chase walked in and looked confused at the look on his fiancé's face.

"What are you smiling about?" He laughed.

"Everyone knows they're meant to be together… I think they know it too. But they are scared." She tilted her head and the expression on her face was sad. "They need to find their way back to each other."

"Well, maybe we can help them?" Chase said suggestively.

Brooke grinned. "You are a genius!" She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "But how?"

Back in the other room, Luke and Peyton were picking up rubbish from the tables. There was one plastic cup left on the table and obviously they both reached out their hands to pick it up. Lucas sensed this and purposely placed his hand on top of Peyton's. She looked up and stared into his naive blue eyes, just like she had done four years ago. She didn't want to do that again, he had broke her heart.

Instead she made a witty remark. "Nice hands!"

Lucas laughed but inside was kicking himself, why did he let this beautiful girl go?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while lol. I kinda forgot about it until a couple of people asked me about it

12/09/07


End file.
